supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Atrocitaza
Atrocitaza (Gamyga en inglés; ''ギャムギャ Gyamugya'' en japonés) es un enemigo del subespacio del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl que permanece enterrado en el suelo, y surge repentinamente cuando un personaje se acerca demasiado. Es un enemigo inmóvil pero de gran potencia. Su marcador de vida muestra las bases como Atrozita y Atrozita (cabeza). Abandonar una Atrocitaza a la que se le haya destruido al menos una atrozita hará que la Atrocitaza regenere todas sus atrozitas al surgir nuevamente. Este enemigo cuenta con un trofeo en la versión de 3DS de la última entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Etimología Al parecer, la Atrocitaza deriva su nombre de la palabra atroz que refiere a algo terriblemente destructivo, los sufijos ita y aza agregan una raíz griega que da a entender que posee una gran cantidad de cierta cualidad, entonces Atrocitaza se traduce como muy atroz o demasiado atroz. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Es una gigantesca torre amarilla con una cabeza en el extremo superior, es una torre que se vuelve más delgada conforme se acerca hacia arriba, su cabeza tiene varios colores y su cara muestra una expresión que expresa algo así como tristeza o preocupación. Esta cierra los ojos para cargar los ataques, similares en cierto modo a los de los prímidos bazuca. La única manera de destruirla es golpearla hasta el punto en que en se destruya. No obstante, el jugador puede evitar tener que destruir una por una las bases golpeando directamente la cabeza de la Atrocitaza, y al derrotarle, todas las piezas de este enemigo saldrán disparadas. Ataques Posee un único ataque el cual no varía ni de poder ni de función conforme se vayan debilitando sus bases, aunque el ataque por si sólo es rápido y ciertamente puede ser letal. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Atrocitaza :Un enemigo que bien podría figurar en una exposición de arte vanguardista de estudiante de Bellas Artes. Consta de una base de cuatro niveles coronada por una máscara. Puedes cargarte dicha base atizando la máscara. La Atrocitaza siempre mira a a la pantalla, pero eso no le impide quedarse con tu cara. ¡Buuuu!... Qué miedo... y que belleza a la vez. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Gamyga :A Subespace Army enemy that looks like an avant-garde work of art from some young-art school grad. And its size is nothing to scoff at--sitting on top of a four level Gamyga baseis a huge Gamyga mask. You can eliminate the Gamyga base simply by beating the Gamyga mask. A Gamyga faces the screen, but it never takes its eyes off you. Ooh, spooky... in an artist kind of way. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS La Atrocitaza regresa en este juego como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Gamyga :Esta cosa alta, con aspecto de torre, debutó en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su cabeza es la parte más importante, y los otros cuatro componentes actúan como base. Conviene eliminar la cabeza cuanto antes, pero si no tienes mucha altura (lo cual es bastante probable), puedes reducir su tamaño atacando las bases. Inglés :Gamyga :These tall, tower-like things first showed up as enemies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The head is really the main part of its body, with the other four components acting as bases. You could always take the head out first, but if you are height challenged, you can attack the bases first. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.